As an example, there is a reclining device configured as follows: the apparatus includes a first member that has internal teeth on an inner cylindrical surface in a circumferential direction thereof, is open at one surface thereof, and has the shape of a bottomed cylinder, a pawl having external teeth that may engage with the internal teeth, a second member that is disposed on an opened side of the first member, is formed to be rotatable relative to the first member in the circumferential direction, and has a pawl guide to guide the pawl between a lock position where the external teeth engage with the internal teeth, and an unlock position where the external teeth disengage from the internal teeth, a cam that is rotatably formed between the first and second members and moves the pawl in a direction where the external teeth engage with the internal teeth, so that the external teeth of the pawl engage with the internal teeth of the first member, thereby suppressing relative rotation between the first and second members.
In such a reclining device, in order to eliminate looseness between the pawl in the lock position and the pawl guide and to suppress a seatback from being loosened, there has been proposed a reclining device that further includes a second cam to push the pawl in the lock position against the pawl guide and eliminate looseness between the pawl in the lock position and the pawl guide (for example, see JP-A-2010-022400).